star_wars_galaxy_dividedfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Dameron
"I really, really like you. Like....a whole lot." ―Jack Dameron to Elena Sar, confessing his love for her Biography Born to a family of wealth in 39 BBY, Jack Dameron never got to know his parents due to them being murdered when he was just an infant. Unknown to Jack, his twin brother was sparred, but he was taken to an orphanage on Alderran. When they were murdered, Jedi Master Plo Koon discovered and brought him to the Jedi Temple. When he was old enough, he went through Master Yoda's training as a youngling. Once he was old enough, Plo Koon chose him to be his apprentice. He was able to pass through the Jedi trials and was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight soon after the Clone Wars began. Jack served as a Jedi General throughout the Clone Wars, leading clones into battle along with the likes of Jedi Knight Ferus Olin. The two became genuine friends on and off the battlefront. In late 22 BBY, both Jack and Ferus had fallen madly in love with each other and began to secretly date each other. However, around 21 BBY, Olin had left the Order, along with breaking up with Jack, leaving him heart-broken. As the war would progress, so would Dameron in his skills with the Force and lightsaber combat, along with battle tactics. During mid to late 20 BBY, Jack met a Torgrutan/Zabrak hybrid Jedi Padawan Learner by the name of Elena Sar. The two immediately fell in love with each other, secretly dating each other. As their love grew, they both planned their future in leaving the Jedi Order once the Clone Wars comes to an end. Early Life Jack Dameron was born to a wealthy family in 39 BBY on Alderaan. His parents Daniel and Ali Dameron, were known by name and reputation all across the galaxy. But even more so on Coruscant and Alderaan respectively. Unknowingly to Jack, he had a twin brother. Unfortunately, his twin brother was given up for adoption. A few months later, both of his parents had been killed by bounty hunters. Jedi Master Plo Koon however was on the planet, having a meeting with Republic Senator Bail Organa. Plo Koon felt a disturbance in the Force, excusing himself from the meeting, only to discover Jack Dameron. Plo Koon felt a strong Force sensitivity through the child, bringing him to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. After being brought to the Jedi Temple, Jack then began training as a youngling under the tutelage and guidance of Grand Jedi Master Yoda up until his teens. Jedi Master Plo Koon then chose to train Jack in the ways of the Force. Becoming a Padawan After quite some years, training under the tutelage of Grand Jedi Master Yoda as a youngling, Kel Dor Jedi Master and a member of the Jedi High Council Plo Koon chose Jack to become his apprentice. For over a decade, Jack would go on missions with his Jedi Master on numerous exotic worlds across the galaxy. In 22 BBY, it was then that Plo Koon and Jack, along with over 200 Jedi went to Geonosis to rescue Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Luke Den, Xiaon, and Senator Padmé Amidala. Jack fought valiantly alongside his fellow Jedi against the Geonosians and the Confederacy of Independent Systems' droid armies. The Clone Wars After the Republic's major victory in the start of the Clone Wars, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine decided to enforce that all Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters become Generals within the Grand Army of the Republic while Padawan Learners were commissioned as Jedi Commanders. They would fight alongside and lead the Grand Army of the Republic's Clone Army against the Confederacy of Independent Systems' droid armies. Becoming a Jedi Knight Less than a week into the Clone Wars, the Jedi High Council had decided that Jack has passed the trials. Therefore, a ceremony was held in the Jedi High Council room. Grand Jedi Master Yoda knighted Jack, and removed his Padawan Braid. After the knighting ceremony had ended, Jack immediately went on to tell his best friend, Ferus Olin, telling him of the good news. Later that night, Dameron and Olin would proceed to make love in Olin's room. Heartbreak A few months after Jack had become a Jedi Knight in the Jedi Order, Ferus Olin had left the Jedi Order and withdrew his rank from the Grand Army of the Republic. Ferus confronted Jack on the matter and broke up with him, leaving him heartbroken for weeks. Though Dameron would not show any signs of heartbreak, despite truly loving Ferus. Battle of Tibrin WIP Love at First Sight WIP Alderaan WIP Going back to Coruscant WIP Vacation on Naboo WIP Personality Jack is a kind, gentle, and very caring person. He was also know to be very agile both in and out of combat and his intelligence was even appraised by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was also known to be very relaxed and laid back and would often listen to people's views on the Clone Wars. He was also known to be quite wise and resilient against his enemies. Overtime after the Jedi Purge in 19 BBY, depression eventually got to him. At times, there were times he wanted to kill himself, but he never did so due to the fact that he wouldn't ever want to leave his children without a father and leave his wife heartbroken. Physical Traits Prior to the galaxy-wide spread Clone Wars outbreak, Jack was lightly muscular. With the outbreak of the Clone Wars, various different muscle all over his body were stronger and toned. Jack stood at 5 feet and 10 inches tall. For a male within the Jedi Order, that was considered short. Especially due to him being 19 years old during 20 BBY. Jack also weighed in at 152 pounds which was average for his age and height. Sexuality The knowledge of his sexuality is currently unknown to quite a big amount of people. Only a single person had the knowledge that Jack is gay. That only person being Ferus Olin, his best friend and his biggest crush. However, after Olin had left the Jedi Order and broke up with Dameron, he remained heart-broken for weeks but never showing any sign of it to other Jedi. Eventually in 20 BBY, Dameron's sexuality would change from being gay to becoming bisexual as he had grown an attraction to Elena Sar, the padawan of Luke Den. Relationships Ferus Olin When Jack turned 14, he began to have romantic feelings for his best friend, Ferus Olin. Jack would have a hard time, not trying to show his true feelings for Ferus due to the fact that homosexuality was mostly frowned upon in the entire galaxy. Sometime after Jack was promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars, he confessed his true feelings to Ferus. Elena Sar When Jack was around 19 years old, he had met Jedi Padawan Elena Sar. The two would quickly become friends, eventually gaining romantic feelings for her. It was soon after that they both had admitted their true feeling for one another and became romantically involved with each other. After discovery that Elena was pregnant and they were exiled from the Jedi Order, they started their own life on Jedha. Soon after their daughter was born, Jack proposed to Elena and married her a year after they had been living on Jedha. Category:Heroes Category:Jedi Padawan Learner Category:Jedi Commander Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi General